True or Fake Love
by Miwokgirl101
Summary: The Troop are faced against a cupid like monster. By cupid like I mean that it shoots arrows at people and they fall in love with whoever they see first.Haley gets shot with this arrow and sees Jake first.Does Haley actually like Jake? Better than sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all reviewers! They finally put The Troop on fanfiction. Unfortunately there is only a few other stories left in the Troop section. Anyways hopefully this will be a successful story. Go to if you don't know what it is. Note: I had difficulty writing this character. **

**Summary: The Troop are faced with an unusual monster. This monster is basically cupid and is causing people to fall in love with the wrong people. "Cupid" shoots Haley and finds herself falling for Jake. Jake also begins to find himself falling in love with Haley without an arrow that the monster uses. Is this real or fake love? Let's find out.**

Haley POV

I can't believe I have to stay after school to clean up monster guts. You see Jake used a blaster on a troolis and it exploded somehow. Anyways if we don't clean it up, people will probably get suspicious. It was really gross and its guts might attract a very dangerous monster. I have to hurry or I'll miss cheerleading practice. Felix still hadn't returned with more cleaning supplies.

"Jake, couldn't you have at least used the freeze ray." I whined.

"Well excuse me all over the place. I used the closest weapon I could use and it was the blaster. Anyways you're not the only person who doesn't want to be cleaning monster goop." He said.

I took a step closer to say something, but slipped … and landed on Jake. He was on his back and I was on top of him. I blushed a bright red and for some reason I stayed there for a minute. I never really noticed how cute Jake actually was. Whoa, whoa, Jake is just a friend, right?! I got up off of him.

"Um… sorry." I stuttered.

"Yeah, me too." Jake muttered with a little bit of red on his face.

Felix finally returned. He looked at both of us.

"Did I miss something?" asked Felix.

"No." we both said.

Then, all of our watchcoms went off. Mr. Stockley appeared on them.

"Kids, come to the base now. I'll have another Troop clean up for you guys." He said.

We nodded. Looks like I'm going to be missing cheerleading practice… again. We collected our things and ran to base. I still don't know why I blushed when I landed on Jake. I mean he's just a friend.

Inner H: Yeah right, a really cute friend.

Haley: Yeah, wait. What are you talking about?!

Inner H: Oh please, stop pretending. You know you like him.

Haley: Whatever. Just because he saved me from monsters a few times, doesn't mean I like him.

"Haley, are you alright. You've been staring out into space for some time now." Asked Jake.

"Yeah, sorry. Just daydreaming I guess." I replied.

"Kids, the scanner has picked up a monster. This monster is known most to you as cupid except it has the head of a baby and the body of a chimp. It shoots arrows at people and whoever it shoots will fall in love at whoever they see first. You have to be careful because it takes awhile before it wears off. Now any questions." said Stockley.

"Are we going to kill it or capture it?" asked Jake.

"Capture it because if it explodes then it will attract a ratadon." answered Stockley.

We nodded and collected a cage and the weapons we needed.

Jake POV **(sorry for the change of POV)**

Man I can't stop thinking about how Haley accidentally fell on me. I've had a crush on her for awhile. I just wish that she'd like me back. I mean she's pretty, popular, smart, and part of the Troop. Anyways hopefully this monster will be pretty weak. The scanner said that it was in the forest. We all took different posts and waited.

All of a sudden an arrow narrowly missed my neck by a few centimeters.

"Guys, the cupid thing is over here." I said into my watchcoms.

They nodded and ran over to where I was. I saw the cupid thing. It's head was cute, but it's body was like a chimps. It was starting to aim an arrow at me. I began to shoot it with the freeze ray. Then it let shot the arrow at me. For some reason I couldn't move. Then all of a sudden I was knocked down. Instead of me getting hit with an arrow, Haley had knocked me out of the way and got hit with the arrow. She was also on top of me again and staring right at me. Oh, boy.

**Hey people, so Haley got hit with an arrow. This is going to change things. Well if you want more chapters then please review. Please R&R.**

**Me: So you got hit with an arrow.**

**Haley: Yeah and now I have an arrow stuck in me.**

**Jake: You could have let someone else get hit.**

**Haley: How come I feel like a really like Jake.**

**Me: Reread the chapter. It explains it.**

**Haley: Yeah. [She then tackle hugs Jake.]**

**Jake: He hugs her back.**

**J & H: Please R&R.**

**Me: Hey split it up already. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all reviewers! Well things are started to get complicated now that Haley has been hit with a love arrow. Will Haley and Jake get together or not? Well hopefully they will. I don't own the Troop and sorry if the characters are OOC.**

**Me: Yeah, it's the second chapter.**

**Haley: Aw, Jake.**

**Me: Well Haley is daydreaming about Jake as you can see.**

**Jake: Aw, Haley.**

**Me: Well Jake is daydreaming about Haley so let's begin the story.**

Jake POV

I'm still in shock from Haley taking a love arrow for me.

"Haley, are you alright?" I asked.

"I have a killer headache and I think-" she stopped talking because she fainted.

I carefully laid her down against a tree and went to go see what was happening. I also took the arrow out of Haley. I noticed that it wasn't red anymore like when the monster was holding it. Felix was shooting his freeze ray at the cupid monster. I picked up mine and aimed at it. The monster finally froze and I took the cage from Haley. I carefully put the monster into the cage and gave the cage to Felix.

"How is Haley?" asked Felix.

"Well she fainted. She also got hit by the love arrow and saw me first." I said.

"Well I'll carry the monster and you carry Haley. We have to get Haley to Stockley and put the monster to the containment units." he said.

I nodded. I picked her up bridal style. I felt heat rise to my face. Haley wasn't too heavy. After running to base, we put the monster with the rest and I tried to find Stockley.

"Stockley, we have a problem. Haley has been hit by a love arrow and saw me first." I said.

"Bring me Haley." he said.

I brought him Haley to the Troop infirmary.**(play along, please)** I laid her in one of the beds. He began examining her.

"Well she needs to stay here for another hour. Jake I advise you to stay close to her since she probably thinks she loves you. The arrow will wear off in a month." said Stockley.

"What?!" I almost yelled.

"I'm sorry Jake, but there hasn't been a found cure for these arrows." he said.

"Well where does it get the arrows?" I asked.

"It makes its own arrows." he answered.

I just sighed. I pulled up a chair and sat next to Haley's bed. I held her hand. I decided that once she wakes up I would ask her out. Stockley left the room to go talk to Felix.

Haley POV

I saw that the cupid thing shot its arrow at Jake. For some reason he didn't move. So for some other reason I pushed him out of the way. I felt the arrow hit me and that I landed on Jake. I began to stare at Jake because I noticed how handsome he looked. No, I can't let the arrow take over.

"Haley, are you alright?" asked Jake.

"I have a killer headache and I think-", I stopped talking because everything became black.

I began dreaming. I was in a meadow. I saw a boy about my age at the other side of the meadow. I ran over. He turned around.

"Haley." he said.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Of course you do." He said.

His voice was so familiar. I got closer and noticed that it was Jake. I gasped as he pulled me closer. Our lips were only a few centimeters away. We got closer and closer until … I woke up.

I woke up to a bright light. I saw that I was in the Troop infirmary and that Jake was sitting next to me asleep in a chair. I woke him up gently. He opened his eyes. I never noticed how beautiful his brown eyes were.

"Haley, you're alright." said Jake while hugging me.

"Jake I'm alright. Anyways what happened?" I asked.

"Well I had to carry you back to base after you fainted." he said.

"Thanks. I got hit with the arrow didn't I?" I said.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me?" he asked.

I was going to say another time, but something possessed me to say, "Sure. Pick me up at 7 tonight." I said.

He was surprised and looked so relieved. It was cute, no, I have to find a cure for this arrow. I mean I can't be falling for my Jake, I mean, I mean. Oh, darn it.

He said that if it was okay if we see a movie and dinner. I said alright.

"Well I have to get home before my mom freaks out. I want to finish my homework before our date." I said.

For some reason my heart fluttered at date.

"Let me walk you home." said Jake.

He was looking at me with such a charming smile. Darn it! Why did I have to get hit with the arrow?

Inner H: Why worry about that? You can just focus on Jake.

H: Yeah that would be nice, wait you again?! I thought you disappeared for good.

Inner H: Your love for Jake revived me.

H: Darn you!

Inner: Face it Haley you love Jake.

H: That's just the stupid arrow.

Inner H: Is it really Haley? How do you know that you actually love Jake?

H: Whatever.

"Haley, are you alright? Do you need to sit down?" asked Jake with concern in his voice..

"No no, I'm fine. Just spaced out for a minute." I said.

"Okay. Well let's get going. I don't want to face any teachers after school." I said while grabbing my bag.

He nodded. He grabbed his stuff and we started to walk out of the base together. Felix out of no where ran up to us.

"Haley, are you alright?" asked Felix.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just need to get home." I said while casting a look at Jake saying 'don't tell him about the date'. Apparently he didn't catch the look.

"She's fine. We're going to be going on a date tonight." said Jake.

Inwardly I smacked myself on the forehead. Sometimes Jake can be so dense. Yet he is so selfless. NO NO NO, STUPID ARROW!

"Dude you owe me five dollars. I told you she would say yes." I heard Jake say while Felix handed him a five dollar bill.

I decided to let it go. Just this once though. Jake and I waved goodbye and began walking towards my house. Jake's house wasn't too far from mine so it wasn't a huge problem. We started to talk about different things and somehow his hand slipped into mine. It felt so right. No, I can't let the arrow control me. I can't be letting the arrow think about how Jake has such a charming smile, how he's always saved me when I needed it, and how he-. Dang it, I'm letting the arrow control me.

"Haley, do you need me to carry you home or something?" asked Jake.

Looks like when I was trying to "fight" the arrow, I began to walk slower.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about, um, the science test tomorrow." I said.

Jake got a sudden look of dread on his face.

"Oh, shoot! I forgot to study." he said.

"I could let you study with me. I mean if you want. I already know the material pretty well so I could help you." I said.

"Alright. My parents and sister don't really care what time I get home as long as I get home before 6pm. Right now it's 4:15." said Jake.

"Well let's keep on walking if you want to have time to study." I said while practically dragging Jake along.

I heard him groan. He hated science. I noticed that our hands were still interlocked. I slightly blushed, but just kept it down. After awhile we finally made it to my house.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yelled.

"Hey Haley, who's your friend?" asked my mom.

I just realized my hand was still in Jake's. I quickly took my hand out of his. I don't think my mom noticed though.

"Mom, this is Jake. Jake this is my mom." I said.

"Nice to meet you." said Jake.

"You too. Just call me Shirley." said my mom.

"Well, I promised Jake that I would help him study. Come on Jake." I said.

"Leave the door open." said Shirley.

I blushed a deep red.

"Mom, we're not going to do anything!" I yelled.

"Um, what is your mom talking about?" asked Jake.

I swear he is as dense as a brick sometimes.

"Nothing." I said quickly and dragged him to my room before anything else happened.

**Hey all reviewers! So how was this chapter? Sorry about the whole blushing thing with Haley. I had to make her start to love Jake. Anyways, no flames please!**

**Me: I finally finished the second chapter.**

**Haley: Yeah, I have a date with Jake!**

**Jake: Yeah. **

**Me: Yes. Anyways hopefully Jake and Haley will actually hook up.**

**Jake and Haley are kissing.**

**Me: Whoa, whoa guys. You guys aren't supposed to do that until another few chapters.**

**Jake & Haley: *pout* Please R&R.**

**Me: Please R&R. Don't do flames please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all reviewers! How is the story so far? Well hopefully it isn't terrible. Anyways what will happen with Jake and Haley? Will there love make it or not? I don't own the Troop. Sorry if this chappie is too short. Also I am SO SORRY about not updating lately. The evil creatures called teachers gave me so much work that I cracked. I mean I had a mental breakdown and ran out of creativeness. Anyways enjoy.**

**Me: Hey people!**

**Haley: Why did you have to put a science test in the story?**

**Me: Cause I had to put something in and I actually do have a science test.**

**Jake: I suck at science. Couldn't you have put, um, well, okay so I suck at everything.**

**Me: No you don't, you just have a big disadvantage in a lot of subjects.**

**Haley: (She starts to comfort Jake.)**

**They make googly eyes at each other and they're in front of me.**

**Me: I begin to gag. "You guys aren't supposed to do that yet." **

**Please R&R.**

Haley POV

Man, Jake just won't pay attention.

"So, when you add hydrogen to the-, Jake are you listening to me?" I said.

"Yeah, wait, what?" asked Jake.

I sighed.

"Jake, we'll continue studying another day." I said.

"Fine. I'll get going so I can get ready for our date." said Jake.

I just blushed. I mean I can't like Jake. We're just friends.

"Bye Haley. See you later." said Jake.

"See you later." I said.

I sighed inwardly and just wondered how I got into this mess. Oh yeah, stupid arrow! I just don't know what to do.

Inner H: At least you get a date with your Jake tonight.

H: He is not my Jake!

Inner H: Fine then your Jakey.

H: He's not my Jakey either.

Inner H: Let's just face facts, you love Jake.

H: He's just a good friend.

Inner H: Yeah, a really hot friend.

H: Yeah, wait what! Stupid voice.

"Haley, you better get ready for your date." my mom said.

I looked at my clock. 6:30, oh shoot! In ten minutes, I took a shower, blow dried my hair, and found a cute outfit. **(Use your imagination)**By the time I was done putting on some make-up, the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs to find Jake in a dress shirt and pants. I blushed. OMG, he looks so cute.

I just I was staring, but Jake was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Haley, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go before my mom brings out a camera." I said.

Too late! She found a camera. I swear I thought I was being surrounded by paparazzi even though it's only one person taking pictures.

"Mom, I think you have enough pictures!" I said as I led Jake to the door.

"Oh come on Haley, just one more." My mom whined.

"Bye mom." I said as I quickly ran out of the house.

"Be home before 9:30." I heard my mom yell.

"Phew, glad that's over with." I said.

"I didn't know someone could take so many pictures in 5 minutes. Well, I reserved a table at a café close-by, so we should get going." said Jake.

We just began walking and talking.**(Yay, it rhymes!) **I learned a few things from Jake like how he had won a soccer championship when he was 10. I told him that I had won my first cheerleading competition when I was 15.

Once we got to the café, we just continued talking. We ordered dinner and I realized that Jake is actually a pretty cool guy when you get to know him. The rumors at school are so not true. As we finished our meal, Jake took me to the park for a walk.

I noticed that it was a full moon. The park's plants looked like they were sparkling. Jake had his arm on my shoulders. When I took a quick glance I saw that Jake looked almost like god. Before I knew it we were sitting on a bench. Jake's arm on my shoulders and my head on his shoulder. I felt like I was on cloud 9.

I heard an owl out in the distant and a dog howling. That sort of brought me back to reality for a moment. I took the time to look at my watch. It was 9:15pm!

My head snapped up in an instant which startled Jake.

"Sorry Jake, I have to get back home. If I'm not home soon I'll get grounded." I said.

"It's alright Haley. I'll walk you home." said Jake.

I nodded. We walked, well jogged, to my house. When we got to my porch, I checked my watch. Thank goodness, it was only 9:25.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." said Jake.

"Yeah." I said. "Yeah. What kind of answer is that?!" I thought.

I hugged him, but then he tilted my head closer and closer until…

we backed away from each other because my mom just opened the door.

"Bye Jake. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." said Jake as he walked away.

I just stood there staring out into the night.

"Haley get in here before you get sick." said my mom.

"I'm coming." I said.

When I got into my room, I just fell on my bed. I just kept on thinking of Jake. Is Jake really my friend, or do I feel something stronger?

I sighed and just got ready to go to sleep.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! My alarm clock went off. Oh shoot, I'm going to be late! I jumped out of bed and got ready. I ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast and backpack, and ran out the door. I just barely made it to school.

By the time I got to my locker, five minutes were left before school started. When I closed my locker, Jake and Felix were right there.

"Hey Haley." said Jake and Felix.

"Hey guys." I said.

The bell rang and we walked to class. Today was going to be a long time.

**Hey reviewers! Sorry I haven't updated for soooooooo long! My internet crashed. Anyways hopefully the characters are too OOC. Sorry if they are.**

**Me: Hey peeps!**

**Haley: You say sorry too much.**

**Me: I do not!**

**Jake: Yeah you do. I mean you said sorry about five times throughout both ANs. **

**Me: Jake are you failing math?**

**Jake: Maybe. (says in a tone that he is)**

**Me: I only said sorry like 3 or 4 times.**

**Jake: Oops.**

**Alex: Oooh, burn.**

**Haley: Who are you?**

**Alex: I'm Miwokgirl101's assistant.**

**Me: Yep. I don't know why, but I needed someone to help me control the characters. For you see all of the characters from my stories are starting riots.**

**Alex: Yeah, they feel that MG needs to update more.**

**Me: I do, but I don't have time and call me TJ.**

**Jake & Haley: Please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey reviewers. Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Anyways it looks like things are starting to heat up with Jake and Haley. Anyways do any of you want to have Felix get with a girl? I can make that happen since that Eris Faerie said there was someone in his chemistry class that liked him. I do not own the Troop. FYI, Haley doesn't know how long the arrow is going to last. She thinks she still thinks she's under the influence of the arrow. Oh yeah, I don't know what a high schooler's schedule is. Go to if you're confused on some parts. **

**Me: Hey, hey, hey reviewers, it's TJ.**

**Alex: Hiya, peeps, it is Alex in da house. **

**Jake & Haley: mmmhhhmm.**

**Me: WTH!**

**Alex: TJ they're making out. Is that supposed to happen?**

**Me: No. I wasn't going to plan that now! I was going to do that later.**

**Me: *I try to pull them apart, but they push me away***

**Alex: Dang girl, you need to work out more. Let me do it. HEY JAKE, THE CAFETERIA LADY IS GIVING AWAY CHOCOLATE CAKE TO THE FIRST 5 PEOPLE IN THE CAFETERIA! **

**Jake: WHAT?! WHERE?! GOT TO GO?!**

**Haley *left alone with the dust* HEY, WHAT THE HECK!**

**Me: OK without the distractions now Jake, Haley what do you say?**

**Jake & Haley: Please R&R!**

**Haley POV**

Jake and I have been dating for about 3 months. My friends thought I had gone crazy, but after I told them what Jake did for me, they accepted it. I keep on thinking that I should break up with him (since we're boyfriend and girlfriend), but I don't have the heart to. He's so innocent with those big brown eyes and his blondish-brown hair and his … dang it I'm distracting myself again.

Anyways, I'm walking to my locker. Lately a lot of guys have been trying to hit on me since they think they have a better chance at dating me because I'm dating Jake. Jake keeps on beating up other boys if they hit on me. He is so protective, and kind, and … I'm doing it again! Darn it, darn the arrow actually.

InnerH: Actually Haley, it's your heart not the arrow.

Haley: I thought I got rid of you 3 months ago.

InnerH: Haley, Haley, Haley, I'll always be somewhere inside of you. I've just been taking a little nap since you started dating Jakey.

Haley: Yes he's my Jakey, but as soon as that arrow wears off I'm not going to feel the same towards him.

I grabbed the rest of the books I needed and closed the locker. Jake was suddenly standing right next to me.

"Hey beautiful." said Jake.

"Hey." I said.

I gave him a hug. He pulled me into a kiss. I always loved it when he did. Aw, my life is so perfect.

"Aw, my eyes! Can't you do that under some stairs or under the bleachers!" screamed Felix.

"Oh you're just jealous that you can't kiss a girl." said Jake.

"Yeah, I want to suck face with a girl." said Felix with sarcasm, but you could tell he did want to date someone.

"Guys, we have to get to class before we get detention for being late." I said.

"Fine. I'll see you next period. Bye." said Jake going to class before quickly giving me a kiss.

"See ya, Haley." said Felix.

"Bye guys." I said.

You see all of us have different homeroom classes. Jake, Felix and I have 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th period with each other. **(I just made that up)** Jake and I just have 6th period with each other while Felix and Jake have 7th period with each other. Felix and I have 8th period with each other.

I began to walk towards history class. Uh, it's so boring. After the teacher began to lecture about the civil war which I already know about, I began to remember when Jake and I first kissed. Now you're probably thinking that it was on a romantic date. That so wasn't it.

_*Flashback*_

Jake, Felix and I were trying to calm down or get rid of a Behemoth that had wondered close to town. Apparently we are luring it out with lasagna covered gravy. Jake said that Lance had used this to lure out another Behemoth. Felix was hiding in a bush a couple of yards away from the "bait". Jake was hiding in the branches of a tree close to the lasagna. I was hiding behind the tree Jake was hiding in. Felix was using a monocular so that he could warn us when the Behemoth was close. All of us had a blaster with us, Felix had a freeze ray, I had a webbing launcher (just in case), and Jake had a circutron. I know it's a lot of equipment.

"Haley, Jake get ready! The Behemoth is a couple of yards away." Said Felix using a watchcom.

We positioned ourselves. I saw the Behemoth sniffing the bait. This Behemoth was huge. I mean it was larger than the one Lance was trying to catch. Felix started using the freeze ray. It kind of worked. The Behemoth was slowing down but it was getting angry. I was about to use my webbing launcher when all of a sudden the Behemoth picked up a giant rock and threw it at Jake.

"Jake, Jake are you alright?! Speak to me!" I said/screamed.

I was overwhelmed with worry. I snapped out of it and used the webbing launcher. The thing roared and raised its arms to try and get the net off. Felix and I tried to blast its under arm area but it kept moving. All of a sudden a blaster from behind me blasted the Behemoth's underarm.

I looked behind me. Jake had just shot it. The Behemoth was a pile of rocks. I ran over to Jake and hugged him. I pulled away and examined him. He looked okay, for some reason I began to check him out. I mean he's worked out more than when I first met him and when did he get so tall.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just a little sore. I fell out of the tree to avoid that rock." he answered.

All of a sudden he pulled me to him and he brought my face closer to his. Finally, he just well he kissed me. It was very sweet and passionate. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then I heard a gagging sound behind us. Jake pulled away from me. I was in a daze.

InnerH: (doing a touchdown dance)

Haley: What are you so happy about?

InnerH: You finally kissed him.

Haley: So?

InnerH: SO?! SO?! You finally kissed your crush.

Haley: He's just a good friend. Besides it's probably the arrow.

InnerH: I thought he was your boyfriend considering he took you out a couple of days ago.

Haley: Fine he's my boyfriend. Happy?

InnerH: Very.

"Aw gross guys. I'm right here. Couldn't you have waited till I left or something." whined Felix.

I just rolled my eyes. Felix ran towards HQ after that in case something happened. I was left alone with Jake.

"So. Does this mean we're um… boyfriend and girlfriend?" I said.

"I guess. Unless you don't want to." he said.

"No, no. I mean we can be um… boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Well in that case I guess I can do this."

Jake pulled me into another kiss.

InnerH: Yep, definitely boyfriend and girlfriend.

I ignored my conscience.

"Jake, Haley. Report back to HQ. Jake stop making out with Haley and get back to HQ or Mr. Stockley will have your head." Yelled Felix.

Jake pulled away from me. He smiled at me.

"Come on let's go before Felix returns with a weapon." said Jake.

I nodded. I was still dazed from the kiss. He held my hand and we walked back to HQ.

_*End Flashback*_

"Ms. Steele, when was the civil war?" asked the teacher suddenly bringing me out of my flashback.

"Um." Was all I said before the bell rang. I ran out of class to meet Jake and Felix for math. Jake and Felix were waiting for me outside the classroom. I hugged Jake and Felix. Jake gave me a quick peck on the lips. We just started talking about stuff. We took our seats and got ready. The math teacher wasn't here so we had a substitute.

"Okay class since your teacher isn't here and he didn't anything here to say what for you guys to do, you get a free period. Stay in the classroom though." She said.

Everyone cheered. Jake and I were just talking. Felix was trying to flirt with a girl.

"Hey Haley, do you want to go out tonight?" asked Jake.

"Sure. So where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a surprise." said Jake.

"Pwease" I said with wide eyes.

"No."

I sighed. I decided to just hug him. He of course pulled me into a kiss. Thank God, the substitute was asleep right now or else we would get in trouble. We pulled away just in time for the bell rang for third period. Third period was science. Great.

**Hey reviewers! Sorry if it was short. Anyways, Jake had finally kissed Haley. Haley still thinks that she's under the influence of the arrow. Felix is trying to flirt with girls. Why am I listing all of this stuff?**

**Me: Hey, reviewers. It's TJ.**

**Alex: Hey ya'll. How yee doin?**

**Me: *roll my eyes* Alex how many times do I have to tell you. Stop doing accents.**

**Alex: Fine then stop writing this story. *gets tackled by Jake***

**Me: Jake why the heck did you tackle Alex.**

**Jake: You can't stop writing! I need to see if I get married to Haley!**

**Haley: Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! What did you say?!**

**Me: Wow, the atmosphere just got awkward.**

**Alex: Jee, sherlocks what took you so long?**

**Me: OK, that's it. Haley, Jake what do you say?**

**Jake & Haley: Applesauce.**

**Me: No.**

**Jake & Haley: Please R&R. **


End file.
